Prende un cerillo, pide un deseo
by AzturialT
Summary: Y mientras la nieve caía a mitad de la noche, un chico vagaba por las calles con nada más que recuerdos y un puñado de fósforos en la mano para hacerle compañía. AU. Traducción del fic "Light a match, make a wish", de Pemmican.


**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Hola! De nuevo, traigo un fanfic traducido. Como siempre en estos casos, aclaro: **El fanfic no es mío**. Es una traducción del fic _"Light a Match, Make a Wish"_, de _**Pemmican**_. Los links están en el profile de ésta cuenta ^^

Ahora, aclarado eso, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Es un oneshot, aunque algo (bastante) largo D: ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Este fanfic está basado en el cuento "La pequeña Cerillera" (N.T.- También conocido como "La niña de los fósforos"), de Hans Christian Andersen, a pesar de que cambié la trama un poco. Toma lugar en Navidad en lugar de Año Nuevo, por ejemplo.

Ya que no pude pensar en nombres "humanos" apropiados para Noruega y Dinamarca, decidí mantener sus nombres de naciones (a pesar de que estarán en sus equivalentes noruego y danés: _Norge_ y _Danmark_. Los diálogos están más que nada en danés, aunque partes de él (por ejemplo, esos involucrando a Norge y a su familia) están en noruego. Las traducciones están en el fondo de la página, aunque no estoy segura de si son o no correctas, ya que el único idioma que conozco extra es el francés…

* * *

Las memorias de su madre se habían desvanecido con el tiempo, reducidas a impresiones y sentimientos.

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando a penas había aprendido a pararse en sus dos pies y caminar, _Mamma_ solía sentarlo sobre su regazo y, manteniéndolo cerca, le tarareaba la más hermosa de las melodías. Recordaba la sensación de calidez, alegría y felicidad somnolienta. Cómo se veía, las sonrisas que le daba, su risa… había olvidado todos esos detalles importantes. La otra cosa que recordaba, y no estaba seguro de si esto era una cosa buena, era cómo había muerto.

Recordaba los tranquilos tosidos que subían de tono y de frecuencia mientras que avanzaban los días. Había estado tomando siestas cada vez más frecuentes y después de algún tiempo, ya no salía para nada de la cama. Le habían prohibido ir a su cuarto; sólo había desafiado esa restricción una vez, deslizándose en su cuarto después de que su tía Sigrid saliera a hacer las compras.

Había rojo en todas partes, desde grandes salpicaduras de líquido en la colcha hasta manchas resecas en las sábanas y el piso. Se había ido lo más silenciosamente que pudo, reteniendo las lágrimas mientras corría. Los días siguientes habían estado llenos de su deambular por la casa, pálido y silencioso como un fantasma, temiendo la muerte de su _mamma_.

El día en que su tía finalmente le dijo las terribles noticias, ya había empezado a olvidar. No podía recordar siquiera su funeral, a pesar de que ahora estaba aliviado por eso.

Las lagunas en su memoria habían terminado después de que Tante Siri (ella había insistido en que le llamara así en lugar de Sigrid) le llevó a su casa. Se alegró de su compañía, la constancia en su vida.

Si cerraba los ojos en ese caso, podía ver su figura parada frente a él con una cálida mirada en los ojos. Era una buena mujer, con su cabello castaño atado en un moño, y hacía la mejor mermelada de arándano en el mundo entero. Le animó a pasar más tiempo afuera, diciendo que un niño de su edad no debería quedarse tanto adentro. Él había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes al principio, jugando tan cerca de su casa como le fuera posible.

* * *

Fue durante una de esas veces, mientras estaba sentado en el césped y miraba hacia el cielo sin expresión, que conoció a Danmark. Era un niño de pelo rubio amarillento que se disparaba como hierba silvestre, y ojos azul claro. Se dirigió hacia Norge con una sonrisa en la cara.

− Hola.

Norge lo miró en silencio. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que había conocido a alguien de su edad, desde antes de mudarse con Tante Siri. Habían sido sus vecinos: el pequeño Island, que lo había seguido a todas partes sin decir una palabra desde el momento en que lo vio; Tino, que era muy amable con todos pero siempre pasaba el tiempo con Berwald, un chico alto con un aire intimidante alrededor de él. No habían sido exactamente cercanos, aunque Norge se sentía algo culpable por esto, ya que Island lloró el día de su partida.

No había hecho ningún amigo en su nuevo vecindario, y tampoco le importaba; estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Tante Siri era toda la compañía que necesitaba.

La voz del recién llegado le sacó de sus pensamientos.

− Mi nombre es Danmark.− Estaba diciendo el otro chico.− Tengo ocho años, ¿y tú?

− Soy Norge… y tengo siete.

Danmark sonrió aún más.

− ¡Eso significa que soy mayor que tú! ¡Puedes ser mi _lillebroder_! Siempre he querido uno, ya que al único que tengo es a Jør, y es mayor que yo, así que no cuenta.

− _Nei._- Respondió Norge, inexpresivo.− Además, ni siquiera te conozco.

− ¿A qué te refieres? Claro que nos conocemos. Tú me dijiste tu nombre y yo te dije el mío.− Danmark se sentó junto a él.- Así que… ¿qué estás haciendo?

* * *

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Danmark ya era algo constante en su vida.

Cada mañana, después de que hubiera tomado su desayuno, podía escuchar un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta de enfrente, anunciando la llegada del otro. El chico estaría parado en el porche, preguntándole alegremente a Tante Siri (siempre le preguntaría a ella, ya que la castaña le había cogido cariño desde la primera vez que le vio; sacaría tanto provecho de este hecho como pudiera) si podría dejar salir a Norge a jugar con él.

− Sal, nevø.- Le diría ella, ignorando la mirada que él mandaría hacia un sonriente Danmark.− No dejes a tu amigo esperando.

− Sí, Tante Siri.− Murmuraría él, caminando hacia el perchero y poniéndose su abrigo. El danés le jalaría por un brazo y se lo llevaría, no sin antes decir un _tak_ a su tía.

Juntos, explorarían el vecindario entero y un poco más allá de los límites de éste. Danmark le dijo todo sobre él, desde lo que le gustaba comer de postre (fruta confitada) hasta lo que quería ser de grande (_vikingo_). Y Norge también lo hizo, a regañadientes.

De algún modo, sin saberlo, Danmark se había vuelto su amigo. Norge no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido eso, de hecho, ya que siempre era muy frío con el danés. Pero el otro no se amedrentaría por su frialdad en absoluto, y gradualmente se acostumbró a tener a Danmark como su amigo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que…

* * *

Estornudó, y lo que fuera que estaba pensando voló de su cabeza. Con un bufido resignado, regresó al presente.

Estaba horriblemente frío hoy. Alrededor de él, en las calles de la ciudad, las personas se amontonaban más de lo que lo habían hecho los últimos días. Pero para él, nada de eso hacía ninguna diferencia.

Su abrigo, que le quedaba chico desde hacía dos años, estaba desgastado por usarlo tanto; sus bolsillos estaban rotos y andrajosos. No era que no pudiera comprar otro, no, pero todo el dinero que ganaba iba directamente a las manos de Trygve.

Ese hombre era su padre, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Estaban relacionados por sangre, a pesar de que Norge dudaba que eso importara mucho a los ojos del otro. Él era el _sønn_, un niño propio, del que se esperaba que se esforzara por enorgullecer a su padre. Y aún así, sin importar la relación que tuvieran, él estaba aquí, deambulando por la ciudad con ese tiempo, vendiendo fósforos. Y hablando de eso…

Una mujer con una larga cabellera rubia y un abrigo de piel acababa de salir de una tienda cerca de él. Corrió hacia ella, sosteniendo un pequeño pedazo de madera.

− ¿Madame? ¿Quisiera usted comprar algunos fósforos?

Ella volteó hacia él, con una fría expresión.

− Claro que no, tengo los suficientes en casa. Además…− Y lo miró como si fuera una insignificante pero irritante peste.− Aunque necesitara fósforos, no los compraría de un mequetrefe como tú.− Y con estas palabras, siguió caminando.

Se quedó en ese punto, observando cómo se iba, antes de mover su cabeza con rapidez. Estaba haciéndose tarde, y si no se apresuraba, no tendría a nadie a quién venderle fósforos. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y se estremeció mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de determinar a quién acercarse esta vez.

No por primera vez, maldijo la llegada de su _fader_ a su vida.

* * *

El hombre tenía cabello rubio platinado, profundos ojos azules y una nariz algo respingada. Devolvió la mirada, impasible, dominando a los demás con su largo abrigo y sus botas para la nieve.

Tante Siri había dicho una vez, un poco después de que Norge se mudara con ella, que él tenía la cara de su madre y los ojos de su padre. El niño reprimió el impulso de acomodar el broche en forma de cruz que tenía en su (también rubio platinado) cabello, y se quedó callado. El broche había sido de su _mamma_ y ella había querido que se lo quedara. Era todo lo que tenía de ella aparte de memorias borrosas.

− ¿Norge? ¿Quién está en la puerta, _nevø_?− Se quitó de en medio mientras su tía abría la puerta completamente.− ¿Qué necesita, señor?

− ¿No me reconoces, querida _svigerinne_?

La mujer frunció el ceño. Había pasado alrededor de un minuto o algo así cuando por fin habló de nuevo, con una voz ronca que la hizo estremecerse.

− ¿Trygve? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Han pasado años desde que te vi por última vez… ¿Dónde estuviste mientras mi pobre hermana yacía en su lecho de muerte, con su alma escapándose?

− ¿Qué? ¿Solveig está muerta?

− ¿Han pasado años y hasta ahora se entera de lo que sucedió?− Tante Siri volteó hacia Norge.− Vamos, Nevø, sentémonos frente a la chimenea. Y usted, señor… por favor, váyase. Ahora que ha escuchado lo que sucedió con Sølvi, ya no tiene ningún asunto aquí.− Y con eso, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Trygve les llamó el día siguiente, y dos días después. Quería ver a su hijo, se lo había dicho muchas veces. Pero su tía permaneció firme, negándose a dejar a Norge solo con ese hombre ni por un segundo. Suspiró cuando su sobrino le preguntó por qué le desagradaba tanto su padre.

− Tu madre merecía más, _nevø_, había estado tan enamorada de tu padre que huyó de casa, sin decirle nada a su familia… ¡y mira a dónde le llevó! Explotó su amor, haciendo que atendiera todos sus caprichos. Cuando descubrió que había estado de mujeriego a sus espaldas, ya era muy tarde. Regresó a su lugar de nacimiento, embarazada de un niño –de ti− y no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, más que la pequeña casa que nuestros _moder_ y _fader_ habían construido para ella el día en que se había fugado con ese hombre.

Norge había sospechado de ese hombre, y las palabras de Tante Siri avivaron su desconfianza. Empezó a evadir a su padre, metiéndose a su casa en cuanto avistaba al adulto. No, no quería hablar. No quería pasar otro minuto en la presencia de Tryvge. ¡Que los dejara a su tía y a él solos!

¿Cómo iba a saber que su padre tenía tanta determinación como para secuestrarlo, de su propia cama, en la mitad de la noche? Para el momento en que despertó, ya estaba a millas del pueblo.

* * *

Nunca había perdonado a su padre por alejarlo de Tante Siri. El otro ni siquiera se había molestado en disculparse.

Vivían en un incómodo silencio en la cuidad, con él negándose a hablar a menos de que el otro hablara primero. En ese entonces, Trygve todavía tenía empleo, y el chico nunca dejaba de aliviarse cuando su padre se iba a trabajar. Le daba mucho tiempo para él mismo, para pensar en mejores tiempos. No se atrevió a huir, temiendo perderse; en realidad nunca había dejado su hogar antes.

Cuando el hombre había sido despedido, empezó rápidamente a pasar los días en uno u otro bar. Sería cerca de medianoche cuando regresara, ebrio. Norge había aprendido rápidamente en quitarse del camino del adulto en esos momentos; su _fader_ no tenía reservas en tirar los pocos muebles que tenían, o a golpear a su propio hijo. Nunca se había disculpado por los golpes que le daba.

Con ese hombre pasando tanto tiempo bebiendo, no es de extrañar que al poco tiempo hubiera gastado cada moneda que había ahorrado. Primero, Norge (siempre él, su padre era demasiado adicto al licor como para alejarse del bar) vendió sus pertenencias –ropa, muebles, vajillas…. Todo, hasta que lo único que quedó fue una cama, algo de ropa, sus zapatos, una pila de fósforos y una alfombra demasiado usada como para entrar dentro de los intereses de los clientes.

Norge era sacado de su casa día tras día, después de habérsele dado un puñado de fósforos para vender. Si se las arreglaba para regresar con al menos una moneda en el bolsillo, se le permitía la entrada. Si regresaba sin haber vendido ningún cerillo, sería golpeado y se le dejaría afuera. Había pasado muchas noches frente a la brillante casa, con la tierra excavada a un lado y los casi constantes vientos azotándolo sin piedad. Su abrigo se vio reducido a un mero andrajo, apenas lo suficientemente caliente; la tela se desgastaba cada vez que dormía afuera.

No era como si los fósforos tuvieran mucha demanda, y el niño lo sabía bien. Pero daba igual, era lo que tenía para vender, para seguir día tras día. Algunas veces, si tenía la suficiente suerte, las personas le comprarían hasta media docena. A pesar de que sabía que la mayoría de los clientes le tenían lástima, un cliente era un cliente. No estaba en la situación de ponerse exigente o preocuparse por su dignidad.

* * *

No, no podía permitirse seguir recordando, ¡había fósforos qué vender! No era tiempo de lamentarse de su estado, no ahora que podría tener que dormir afuera mientras nevaba.

Además, no ha comido nada desde ayer. Y su comida consistió en un pedazo de pan que había encontrado entre la nieve. Alguien le había dado una mordida.

Miró a su alrededor. Las personas caminaban por las calles de arriba abajo, muchos de ellos cargaban bultos o paquetes –comida y regalos, supuso. Caminó hacia un joven apuesto con cabello castaño y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

− Disculpe, señor.

El castaño se volteó, con una mirada soñadora en la cara.

− ¿Sí?− Preguntó. Hablaba el danés con un acento extraño, aunque Norge no podía precisar de dónde exactamente.

− ¿Le gustaría comprar algunos fósforos, señor?− Le enseñó un paquete, que consistía en una docena de fósforos. El hombre lo pensó.

− Bueno~ supongo que podría… ¿Cuánto cuestan?

Norge estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue empujado rudamente a un lado. Era otro hombre, que se veía exactamente igual que su prospecto de cliente excepto por la mirada enojada en su cara.

− ¡Feliciano!− Chilló el recién llegado, antes de hablar rápidamente en un idioma que rebozaba de vocales.

− ¡Pero _fratello_! ¡Sólo es un puñado de fósforos! ¡Está haciendo frío, y este niño parece que no ha comido en días!− Feliciano miró a Norge con preocupación un minuto, antes de que su cara se iluminara.− ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a casa y le cocinamos algo de pasta?

Ahora Fratello parecía todavía más enojado, respondiéndole a su hermano con una voz todavía más dura que antes. El niño podía darse una idea de lo que hablaban, a pesar de que no tenía idea de en qué lengua lo hacían: "_No, ¡claro que no podemos! ¡Sólo es un chiquillo! ¡Sin invitáramos a cada chiquillo desaliñado que vemos en la calle a comer pasta en nuestra casa –_fuera lo que fuera eso− _estaríamos quebrados!_

Feliciano se marchitó, literalmente.

− Ya lo sé, pero, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción sólo por esta vez? Recuerda cuando nosotros solíamos…− El otro hombre le gritó algo, ahogando sus palabras. El castaño suspiró, mirando a su hermano con ojos suplicantes.

Fratello rodó sus ojos y enterró su mano en su bolsillo, buscando algo.

− Ten.− Le dijo a Norge, sosteniendo lo que parecía un dulce envuelto en papel aluminio.− Toma esto y vete a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

El niño lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

− _Tak_.- Murmuró, observando volver a su rígido gesto antes de volver a caminar. Feliciano le sonrió antes de correr para alcanzar a su gemelo.

Norge miró el dulce, con sus manos temblando. El hambre le venció, desenvolviendo el papel aluminio y llevando el dulce a su boca. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sabor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido un chocolate.

* * *

Había conocido a pocas personas a las que estaría dispuesto a llamar amigos. Estaba Tante Siri, claro, pero no estaba segura si contaba, ya que estaba emparentada con él. Estaba Danmark, al que no había visto en siglos…

Todo lo que quedaba de Danmark eran memorias. Como en lo que _mamma_ se había convertido para él, a pesar de que los dos eran completamente diferentes. Todo lo que se relacionaba al rubio era dolorosamente claro, como si los recuerdos se hubieran creado el día anterior.

…No, no podía dejarse atrapar por los recuerdos de nuevo. Había hecho una promesa, después de todo.

Norge masticó el chocolate silenciosamente, mirando al vacío. Feliciano y Fratello ya se habían ido a casa a celebrar, sin duda alguna. Habían sido algo amables con él y, a pesar de que no le habían comprado ningún cerillo, al menos le habían dado algo para comer.

Lamió las manchas de chocolates en sus dedos, con una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. Sabía que no debía de habérselo comido todo de golpe, pero no lo pudo evitar; la comida era comida, no importaba si le llenaba el estómago o no. Cerró sus manos en un puño, manteniendo sus dedos fuera del alcance del viento helado. Con la cabeza gacha, se bajó de la acera para probar suerte del otro lado de la acera.

Al siguiente instante, escuchó el estruendoso sonido de los cascos.

− ¡Fuera del camino!

Se dio la vuelta y, tambaleándose un poco, regresó a la acera. Todo había pasado tan rápido que, antes de darse cuenta, ya había quedado boca abajo en la nieve. El frío que había bañado su cara fue lo que lo empujó fuera del suelo. Parándose, gruñó suavemente.

En medio del alboroto, había perdido ambos zapatos.

Miró a su alrededor. Tenían que estar en algún lugar cerca de… ¡Ahí! ¡A la mitad del camino! Estaba a punto de ir y recoger su zapato derecho cuando dos carruajes pasaron frente a él. Para cuando se fueron, el zapato había quedado completamente escondido. Suspiró.

Un grito triunfante lo sobresaltó. Un chico bastante joven, vestido con retazos que habían sido remendados demasiado seguido, estaba parado a poca distancia. Estaba observando algo que sostenía entre ambas manos.

Pero lo primero que Norge notó fue la sonrisa en su cara. Alegre, confiada… reconoció esa mirada. Era una sonrisa de Danmark.

Pero el chico frente a él no se parecía en nada a Danmark.

Norge sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, levantándose del suelo y haciendo una mueca por el frío que envolvía sus pies. Se volvió hacia el niño y lo sorprendió yéndose.

El pequeñuelo estaba corriendo, sosteniendo su zapato izquierdo en el aire. Norge corrió tras él, rezagándose. Podía ver a su zapato irse lejos de él, podía escuchar los gritos alegres del chico. "_¡Es justo lo que estaba buscando, algo con lo qué hacer un barco! ¡Con este barco, voy a navegar por los siete mares y pelear contra malvados piratas con cañones y pistolas y espadas!"_

Norge no tuvo oportunidad, ahora que sus pies estaban descalzos y hundidos en la nieve. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar mientras el chico desaparecía en la distancia. Notó, con amargura, que el otro llevaba zapatos.

* * *

Era víspera de Navidad. Debería de estar en su hogar en ese momento, el cielo estaba completamente negro y las calles estaban casi vacías.

Su hogar… pensó sobre el destartalado lugar que compartía con aquel hombre. Aún si alguien fuera lo suficientemente amable como para comprarle aunque fuera un cerillo, la moneda que recibiera no cambiaría nada.

Es cierto que su _fader_ no se enfadaría, y que le dejaría pasar por la puerta. Pero después de pasar la noche en el interior, ya fuera dormido sobre una raída alfombra cerca de la chimenea apagada o en una de las esquinas de la habitación (sólo tenían una cama, y no era para él), estaría de nuevo en las calles al día siguiente.

Caminaba por la nieve, manteniendo sus hombros rígidos y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho para mantener su calor corporal. De pronto, sonidos amortiguados de risas a su derecha captaron su atención. Levantó una ceja y silenciosamente se acercó a una de las tantas ventanas de un edificio café.

La vista que tuvo a través del cristal fue la de un salón. A la derecha, en la chimenea, brillantes llamas crepitaban sin cesar mientras quemaban un largo tronco de madera. Al fondo del cuarto estaba el árbol de Navidad más grande que hubiera visto, lleno con velas prendidas y cadenas de esferas rojas. En la punta, un ángel con cabellos de oro, un vestido blanco y las alas abiertas.

Había cinco niños, cada cual vestido con ropas nuevas y hechas a la medida. Uno de ellos, un niño con el cabello castaño bien peinado, se sentó en el piano con sus ojos cerrados por la concentración. Otra, una niña castaña con un vestido adornado por encajes, estaba parada cerca, y escuchaba atentamente a la música. Los otros tres estaban sentados alrededor del árbol, sobre una alfombra maravillosamente adornada por un cuadro pastoral. Estaban conversando y haciendo adornos para el árbol con papel rojo y verde. Dos de ellos parecían hermanos, un chico de mirada solemne que ayudaba a una chica rubia de coletas con su manualidad.

A la izquierda del cuarto, en un círculo de sillas, los adultos conversaban animadamente. Ellos también estaban vestidos con sobriedad. Los hombres tenían el cabello peinado hacia atrás, mientras que las mujeres lo tenían en rizos o trenzas.

Mientras Norge miraba, uno de los chicos de la alfombra se levantó. Tenía unas cejas bastante gruesas y una mirada de autoridad en sus ojos verdes. El rubio dijo unas cuantas palabras, observando alrededor del cuarto, y todos se levantaron y se acercaron al árbol de Navidad. Juntaron sus manos alrededor del árbol: el chico que tocaba el piano con la castaña y el rubio, la otra chica con el niño que la había estado ayudando, los adultos entre ellos y los niños. Y alrededor del árbol bailaron, cantando villancicos con sonrisas en sus caras.

Y fue durante este baile que el chico de ojos verdes volteó hacia la ventana. Y mientras Norge se iba silenciosamente, pudo ver cómo el otro levantaba una ceja antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el árbol.

* * *

Era inútil. Había estado caminando de arriba para abajo desde la mañana, ¿y cuántos fósforos había vendido? Ni uno.

Para empeorar las cosas, había perdido más de la mitad de los fósforos. Se habían humedecido en la nieve después de que los dejara caer. Los únicos fósforos que había conseguido salvar habían sido los que había sostenido mientras caía al pavimento, después de evitar a un carruaje que pasaba. Suspiró.

La noche había caído hacía algún tiempo, y ahora era tan tarde que todos habían optado por quedarse en la calidez de sus hogares. Incluso los niños de la calle y los indigentes se habían retirado del frío. Y el cielo estaba extrañamente, aunque gracias a Dios, en silencio; no había brujas o malos espíritus a la vista.

Se envolvió con sus brazos, caminando lentamente por el pavimento lleno de nieve. Podría tal vez buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, ahora que regresar a su casa era imposible.

El aire nocturno era duro y agotador, y lo hacía sentir como si estuviera cubierto de hielo. Su cara se sentía tan fría que estaba adormecida, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

Había pasado bastante desde que perdiera sus zapatos, y estaba empezando a olvidar la calidez que ofrecían. Sus pies habían pasado de estar cubiertos con manchitas rojas a perder el color por completo. De hecho, tenían un pequeño tinte azulado en ellos.

Finalmente decidió tomar un descanso. Apoyándose en una pared de ladrillos que estaba empezando a cubrirse por una fina capa de escarcha, se dejó caer en el suelo. Suspirando, se movió para que sus piernas quedaran en una especia de cruz diagonal, para que sus pies quedaran metidos en los huecos de sus rodillas. No ayudó, ya que el frío ya había empezado a meterse completamente en sus plantas, tanto que sentía hielo en las venas de sus pies.

Podría también tratar de calentarse, pensó, mientras miraba el pequeño puñado de fósforos que sostenía en su mano derecha. Usar algunos no lastimaría a nadie, ¿verdad? Tan sólo tendría que tratar más fuerte en venderlos cuando llegara la mañana. Asintiendo para si mismo, frotó un fósforo contra la pared.

Le tomó alrededor de tres intentos, pero finalmente pudo crear una pequeña y roja flama. Sostuvo el cerillo en alto, mirando la flama. Habían pasado siglos desde que había visto un fuego de verdad, aunque fuera uno tan pequeño como ese. La chimenea de su "casa" había dejado de usarse después de que comenzara a salir a vender fósforos. Lo que daría por estar sentado frente a un cálido fuego…

Parpadeó.

A pocos pasos de él, estaba una estufa oscurecida por el uso, en cuyo interior crepitaba un fuego. El calor irradiaba del aparato, alejando al frío. Mantuvo silencio por un largo tiempo, contento de darle la bienvenida al calor. Sostuvo en alto sus manos, sonriendo mientras el entumecimiento desaparecía de sus dedos.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a dormir cuando la estufa desapareció, en un parpadeo. El fósforo se había terminado de quemar. Tembló mientras el frío regresaba.

* * *

Estaba congelado, hambriento y cansado. Su mente debía estar jugando con él. Norge frunció el ceño mientras se recargaba en la pared. Sacudió su cabeza.

Eso era ridículo. Empezar a analizarse no era la mejor de las ideas, no cuando el frío estaba alterando su habilidad para pensar. Siempre podía continuar después de una buena noche de sueño.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, miró a su alrededor. Había tratado de dormir mientras se recargaba contra una pared, dos veces, después de que ese hombre lo había echado de su porche. Los resultados habían sido un dolor de espalda la primera vez y una pierna lastimada durante la segunda, después de haber amortiguado su caída. ¿Tal vez pudiera acurrucarse un poco, para conservar el calor que aún le quedaba?

Trató de seguir ese pensamiento, recostándose y juntando sus piernas en su pecho, abrazándolas con sus brazos. Podía sentir la nieve carcomiendo un lado de su cara, y su oreja derecha empezó a arder. Cubrió su oreja y su mejilla con una mano y cerró sus ojos. El dolor comenzó a hacerse presente en sus dedos.

Remplazó la mano con su brazo derecho. Era más cálido, cierto, pero su brazos se entumiendo por el peso de su cabeza. Terminó por regresar a la posición del principio, sentado, observando a nada en particular. No pudo dormir…

Frotó sus manos, mirando hacia el cielo. Asumió que sería alrededor de medianoche, ya que el cielo estaba en su punto más oscuro. Se encontró extrañando el calor que esa estufa-que-no-lo-era le había dado.

Contó los fósforos que todavía le quedaban. Había… dieciocho en total. Una docena y media para mantenerlo caliente de aquí al amanecer.

Pero era inútil desvariar sobre hechos que no iban a cambiar, sin importar cuándo odiara su situación. Encender otro fósforo no lastimaría a nadie, decidió.

Con eso, frotó la pared con otro fósforo. Sólo le tomó un intento prenderlo. Miró la flama, y después miró a sus alrededores. Ahogó un grito.

No era una estufa esta vez, sino algo mejor: comida. En una mesa rectangular, cubierta por un mantel liso, estaban velas rodeadas por bandejas de pato asado y papas. El suntuoso aroma flotaba seductoramente hacia él, haciéndole agua la boca. Se dirigió hacia un plato, con los ojos fijos en esa carne dorada.

Los cubiertos se desvanecieron en cuando llegó a ellos, igual que todo lo demás en la mesa. Se aferró a su estómago y sintió que el hambre le clavaba las uñas para salir. El fósforo que tenía en la mano, notó, estaba completamente carbonizado.

* * *

Era todavía más difícil para él dormirse. Sus manos y pies desnudos extrañaban el calor que les había dado la estufa. Su estómago extrañaba el delicioso olor de la comida que había estado en la mesa.

Se frotó la frente, que estaba comenzando a dolerle. Suspirando, se recargó en la pared y miró hacia el cielo una vez más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que encendiera esos dos fósforos? No tenía idea, lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad adornada por pequeñas estrellas.

Y mientras estaba mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver un pequeño rayo blanco. Una estrella había caído del cielo.

Norge agachó la cabeza. Tante Siri le había dicho una vez que por cada estrella que caía del cielo, un alma dejaba la tierra para irse al cielo. Había estado mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto mientras hablaba.

En algún lado, en ese vasto campo de estrellas, su tía estaría cuidándolo. De esto estaba seguro, y se reconfortó sabiendo que ella debería de estar viva y bien.

Entonces pensó en Danmark, y rió tristemente. Si seguía pensando en esos momentos, su cara seguro se congelaría. Además, no era su estilo entristecerse tan fácilmente.

Se encontró examinando los fósforos de su mano. Antes de que lo supiera, ya había frotado otro contra la pared, para tratar de distraerse de sus pensamientos. Miró la llama dorada, sonriendo mientras el calor volvía a sus dedos.

Parecía que la llama se estuviera multiplicando, observó.

Había un árbol de Navidad frente a él. Las luces que había visto eran las velitas que colgaban de sus ramas.

Se acercó al árbol, caminando a su alrededor e inclinándose para ver mejor los adornos de papel. Había corazones y estrellas hechos de papel verde y rojo, y luego colgados en el árbol mediante una cuerda. Alzó su cabeza.

La punta del árbol estaba ocupada por una estrella hecha de papel dorado. Mientras miraba la decoración, sintió algo cálido en su mano derecha. Alguien se la había tomado…

Island lo miró de regreso, con sus ojos brillando. A la derecha del niño estaban Tino y Berwald, el primero con una sonrisa y el segundo con su usual mirada severa.

Norge miró a su izquierda y vio a los niños del salón de esa casa café. El más cercano a él, el niño rubio de cejas gruesas, le extendió una mano. Él sólo lo miró.

Rodando sus ojos, el chico tomó la mano de Norge de todos modos. Entonces, la pequeña niña rubia comenzó a cantar. "_Glade jul, dejlige jul…"_

Todos se le unieron, cantando mientras bailaban alrededor del árbol. Sus voces llenaban el silencioso aire, con la luz de las velas del árbol como un faro en medio de la oscuridad. Un aura de calma y tranquilidad llenó la calle.

Para cuando la canción acabó, Norge se encontró solo de nuevo.

* * *

Miró los dos fósforos recién quemados en su mano y se preguntó…

El primer fósforo le había mostrado una estufa que parecía increíblemente real –prácticamente podía sentir el calor que le daba-, pero se había desvanecido tan pronto como el fósforo se había acabado.

El segundo fósforo le había dado una mesa llena de comida. Pero todo se había desvanecido en el momento en que había llegado a la mesa.

El tercer fósforo le había mostrado un árbol de navidad maravillosamente decorado, junto con sus viejos vecinos y los cinco niños bien vestidos que había visto a través de la ventana. Esta vez, estaba completamente seguro de que se había tomado de las manos con Island y con el niño de las cejas gruesas. Pero todo había desaparecido.

Todavía tenía al menos una docena de fósforos en su mano. Curioso de lo que vería si prendía otro fósforo, frotó uno contra la pared de nuevo.

Después de hacerlo, se giró y miró la pequeña llama entre sus dedos. Se congeló.

Frente a él, a algunos pasos, estaba alguien que se parecía completamente a Danmark. Éste "gemelo" se veía perfectamente bien, con una sonrisa en su cara igual a la que Norge recordaba del danés. La persona estaba vestida con la gabardina negra que su amigo había usado siempre que jugaban afuera.

El noruego se acercó al rubio, preguntándose si era una aparición. Se detuvo a unos cortos pasos del niño, observándolo con cuidado.

"_¿Danmark?_" Susurró Norge. No recibió respuesta. El pequeño lentamente levantó su brazo hacia el otro chico, pero lo bajó segundos después. ¿Y si esta era también una ilusión? Observó el cerillo que tenía en su puño y notó con alarma que más de la mitad se había consumido.

Miró de nuevo a la figura frente a él y se imaginó que se iba.

Una desesperación llenó al pequeño en el siguiente instante, dejándolo dolorosamente vacío. ¿Y qué si era una ilusión? Se sentiría cientos de veces peor si él desaparecía, dejándolo una vez más con sólo memorias para acompañarlo. Con este pensamiento en mente, prendió otro fósforo. La figura del otro se volvió todavía más clara.

Ese cabello, esos cálidos ojos, esa sonrisa… Norge nunca se había sentido tan solo como en ese momento. Se dejó caer en la nieve, frotando sus ojos furiosamente mientras que se iban llenando de lágrimas, con su mente ya a miles de millas de ahí.

* * *

Habían estado jugando cerca de la casa de Norge cuando había sucedido por primera vez. Danmark había estado mencionando, por enésima vez, sus grandiosos planes para el futuro. Norge había estado complaciendo y echando abajo los planes del otro al mismo tiempo. Al danés no le molestó, y llenó los agujeros de sus ideas con mucha improvisación.

Con todo y todo, había sido un buen día.

Danmark había declarado que se iba a convertir en un vikingo cuando creciera. Norge iba a ser su compañero, pero no en la batalla –en vez de eso, iba a ser un marinero, el comandante de su flota. ¡Todo vikingo _debía_ tener una flota de barcos si quería conquistar otras tierras! Y eso era especialmente relevante para ellos dos, ya que iban a ser los dueños de Europa del Norte.

Oh, y tenían que reclutar a Tante Siri para que les ayudara. ¡Hacía la mejor mermelada de arándano en todo el mundo, y la gente de Escandinavia se arrodillaría frente a ellos para unírseles, sólo por probar la mermelada de Tante Siri todos los días!

Y fue mientras el rubio se regodeaba en silencio de su maravilloso plan y el pequeño lo miraba como si estuviera seguro de que era un idiota en medio del silencio, cuando sucedió.

Todo empezó con un tosido de Danmark, que frunció el ceño.

− Qué extraño…− Murmuró.− Estoy seguro que he usado la suficiente ropa como para no enfermarme.

Norge lo miró.

− Quizá deberíamos entrar.

− ¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo fue un tosido, ¡estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Mira!− Y en ese punto se señaló a sí mismo.− ¿Parezco alguien que se va a enfermar?

No obtuvo respuestas.

− ¿Ves? ¡Estoy bien! Ahora…− Murmuró, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.− ¿de qué estábamos haciendo eso?

Norge volteó su cabeza.

− Creo que deberíamos entrar.− Repitió.

− ¿De qué estás hablando, Norge?

Empezó a caminar en vez de contestar, mirando la puerta de la casa que compartía con su tía.

− Podemos ir a la cocina y comer algo… estoy empezando a sentirme hambriento.

− ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte, no hasta que me digas por qué quieres que nos metamos con tanta insistencia! ¿Qué pasa, Norge?− Escuchó los pasos rápidos, seguidos por el ligero peso de una mano en su hombro.

No quería pensar en lo que le había sucedido a su _mamma_ en ese momento, no cuando podría sucederle a Danmark también. Cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo, se volvió.

− No es nada.

El tiempo había pasado lentamente frente a sus ojos, desde el momento en que Danmark dejó su casa. Se pasó la noche entera despierto, recordando cómo había muerto su madre. Se preguntó si su amigo iba a tener el mismo final.

A la mañana siguiente, se miró en el espejo y se preguntó qué diría cuando Danmark notara lo rojos que estaban sus ojos.

* * *

Parecía que los miedos de Norge estaban siendo afirmados, después de que Jørgen les informara un día que el doctor había dicho que su _lillebroder_ estaba enfermo.

− Aunque sólo es un resfriado.− Le aseguró al chico, pero él inmediatamente insistió en visitar a su amigo.

Los dos se encontraron a Danmark caminando afuera, en el camino que llevaba a casa de Norge. El joven maldijo en voz baja y caminó hacia su hermano, regañándolo por desobedecer las órdenes del doctor.

Norge se quedó en la acera, observando a los dos hermanos. Vio a Danmark cruzar sus brazos y contestarle a Jørgen. Vio a Danmark tosiendo fuertemente, con su mano llena de sangre. Vio a Danmark en su lecho de muerte, lleno de dolor.

Empezó a temblar.

− ¿Norge? ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos del pequeño volvieron a enfocar a Danmark, que estaba parado frente a él y lucía preocupado.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?− Masculló.

− De hecho, estaba camino a tu casa…

− ¿…cuando deberías estar adentro, descansando?− De pronto, agarró al otro por los hombros.− ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y si tu salud empeora?

Sus preguntas se encontraron con una mirada confundida.

− Sólo es un resfriado… Lo único que tengo que hacer es vestirme con cosas cálidas y comer mucha sopa.

¡Está actuando como si fuera imposible para él enfermarse más!, pensó Norge. ¡Ni siquiera se preocupa por su salud! El chico recordó lo que había sucedido con su madre y se desesperó.

− Eres un idiota.− Escupió de pronto, empujando al danés.− ¡No puedo creer que seas mi amigo!− Ignorando la mirada adolorida de Danmark, se volteó y se fue.

* * *

Regresó a casa y se encerró en su cuarto, ignorando los intentos de Tante Siri para que le contara. Se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y puso su cabeza entre sus brazos.

− Danmark es un idiota.− Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

¿Por qué no podía ser el danés más cuidadoso? Si se cuidara bien, se recuperaría…

Esperen. _Mamma_ se había cuidado bien, pero su salud aún así había empeorado. Su tía le había dicho que el doctor no la podría poner bien de nuevo, que no había cura para una enfermedad que les hacía escupir sangre y marchitarse poco a poco. ¿Qué pasaría con su amigo, si tenía la misma enfermedad que ella?

Tante Siri se hizo a un lado, sorprendida, cuando él abrió la puerta.

− ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, nevø?

− No en realidad.− Replicó sinceramente, antes de correr escaleras abajo.− Voy a casa de Danmark, Tante Siri.− Y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Norge pasó de caminar rápido a trotar ligeramente, para después correr hacia la casa de Danmark. Con cada minuto que pasaba, se inquietaba más por el bienestar del danés y se recriminaba por insultar a su amigo. ¿Para qué había dicho esas cosas? No eran lo que quería decir en realidad… ¿Qué pasaría si esas palabras terminaban siendo las últimas cosas que le dijera jamás?

Con ese último pensamiento en la mente, corrió todavía más rápido.

Cuando por fin llegó al porche, comenzó a tocar frenéticamente en la puerta. Fue Jørgen el que abrió la puerta y lo miró.

− Está en su cuarto.− Dijo el hombre, mientras se adentraba por el umbral.− Sé que lo dijiste con buena intención, pero trata de no gritar demasiado. Ha estado enfadado desde que te fuiste.− Él asintió.

El chico lentamente abrió la puerta, escurriéndose en el cuarto de Danmark.

− ¡Vete, Jørn!− Se escuchó un grito ahogado por la gruesa colcha bajo la que se escondía su amigo.− ¡Deja de molestar! ¿No dijo el doctor que tenía que descansar tanto como pudiera?

Su boca se levantó levemente, con la sombra de una sonrisa.

− No soy Jørgen.− Caminó hacia un escritorio de madera y una silla que estaba por ahí. Tomó asiento junto a la cama, que estaba en medio del cuarto.

− ¿_Norge_?− Danmark se quitó la colcha de encima, tirando accidentalmente un pesado libro que estaba en su mesita de noche.− ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería preocuparte tanto, en serio! ¡Es sólo que no quería quedarme todo el tiempo en este cuarto, sería completamente aburrido y me volvería loco!− Se detuvo y miró suplicante al noruega, que suspiró.

− No, yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas. No debía haberte gritado. Es sólo que… deberías cuidarte más.− Norge miró sus manos.− _Por favor._ No sé lo que haría si tú…− Se detuvo en ese instante, frotando furiosamente sus ojos.

¿Qué pasaría si Danmark muriera? No quería siquiera considerar esa opción. Danmark se había integrado tanto a su vida que el mero hecho de pensar en vivir sin su amigo era insoportable.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla.

− ¿Por qué estás llorando, Norge? No es como si nunca me fuera a recuperar… ¿No te dijo Jørn lo que dijo el doctor?− Escuchó que el otro tosía lo más callado que pudo.

¿Pero qué pasaría si no era un simple resfriado? ¿Y si era algo peor, como la tisis*? Norge casi podía ver a un pálido Danmark tosiendo sangre en sus manos. Puso su cara entre sus brazos, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo.

− Es sólo un resfriado.− Le decía el rubio, con sus ojos bien abiertos, y bastante nervioso.− ¡Te prometo que me recuperaré! Me quedaré en mi cuarto hasta entonces, ¡no saldré a jugar! Así que deja de llorar, Norge… ¡Estaré bien!− Se sintió torpemente jalado hacia un abrazo, y sintió una mano dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

La calidez hizo todo lo contrario a consolarlo. Reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de Danmark y se aferró al otro chico, llorando todavía más fuerte que antes.

Fue en ese momento cuando su amistad cambió.

Antes, todo entre ellos había parecido completamente natural; siempre habían estado a gusto, dando la presencia del otro por sentado. Ahora el lazo entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera en lo que se hubiera convertido, estaba lleno de preocupación. Preocupación de Norge de que su amigo fuera a morir, preocupación de Danmark porque no tenía ni idea sobre lo que se preocupaba su amigo. Y cuando el doctor anunció que Danmark tenía tisis en lugar de un simple resfriado, la ansiedad entre los dos creció todavía más.

* * *

− Apuesto a que están asustados de mí.− Murmuró Danmark entre tosidos.− Porque voy a ser muy poderoso cuando crezca. Por eso están actuando como cobardes, robándose mi fuerza con esto. Los guerreros reales pelean de frente.

Norge mordió su labio, y estaba a punto de regañar a su amigo por decir tonterías cuando vio la cara de otro. Los ojos del danés estaban abiertos de par en par, observando sin ver la sangre que había en sus manos. Su cara estaba inusualmente pálida, ya fuera por la enfermedad o por el miedo, eso Norge no lo sabía.

Dolía, verlo así. No importaba cuánto se burlara el rubio de la muerte, retándolo a que lo enfrentara cara a cara, seguía muriendo. Y ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero de todos modos…

Norge suspiró. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Danmark, sintiendo los pequeños temblores del otro chico mientras ambos trataban de no quebrarse.

− Danmark… ¿no te vas a dar una oportunidad?

− ¿Qué oportunidad?− una risa vacía. Norge apretó su abrazo.

− El modo en que hablabas hace un momento, parece como si ya hubieras perdido la batalla… ¡y ni siquiera la has empezado! ¿No puedes tratar de quedarte aquí tanto como puedas? Tú…− Su voz se apagó, temblando.

− ¿Norge?

Respiró hondo.

− Eres mi amigo.− Murmuró.− Mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo. ¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mí?− Se detuvo un momento, mirando a Danmark.− Si te dijera que no quiero que me dejes… ¿no tratarías de aferrarte a la vida? ¿Aunque sea un poco más, por mí?− Recargó su cabeza contra la del danés.

El rubio rió suavemente.

− ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Incluso si no lo hubieras preguntado, hubiera luchado de todas maneras. Pero, Norge…− Y aquí Danmark levantó su cabeza, con una mirada sorprendentemente gentil en sus ojos.− prométeme que te cuidarás. No quiero que te sientes y hagas nada más que llorar cuando me haya ido.

−…Lo prometo.

− Bien.− Le dio un beso en la frente. Norge cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Danmark estaba en su cama, con el ceño frunció y su irregular respiración llenando en cuarto. Tante Siri y Jørgen se habían ido hacía algunos minutos, con sus caras sombrías.

Norge se arrodilló junto a la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de su amigo. Su peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, y lo único que sentía era un agudo dolor en el pecho.

− Danmark…− Murmuró.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y se giró hacia un costado para mirar al otro chico.

− Esto fue todo, Norge.− Se tensó mientras un ataque de tos se apoderaba de él. Sangre fresca cayó en la sábana.− Recuerda lo que me prometiste.

− Lo sé.− Suspiró Norge.− No te preocupes, me cuidaré.

Él asintió, tosiendo. Entonces, hizo un gesto para que el otro se acercara a él. Norge lo hizo, y sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla. Un susurro.

− _Jeg elsker dig, Norge._

Al siguiente instante, la mano se había resbalado. Danmark estaba recostado, boca arriba, con una sonrisa pacífica en sus labios.

Y de pronto, Norge se sintió a sus emociones regresar de golpe.

− _Jeg ved. Jeg vet.−_ Enterró su cara entre los desordenados cabellos rubios, llorando en silencio.− _Jeg elsker også dig._

¿Por qué no había notado antes ese sentimiento que compartían? Era demasiado tarde ahora; Danmark se había ido para nunca regresar. Tendría que pasar toda una vida para ver a su amigo de nuevo. La persona frente a él ya no era Danmark, no en realidad.

Arrastró una mano por el cabello del chico, sus párpados y mejillas. Besó al otro en la frente, sintiendo la piel comenzar a enfriarse y endurecerse. Danmark…

Y fue ahí cuando hizo otra promesa para sí mismo: No permitiría que nadie tomara el lugar del danés en su corazón. Nadie más le volvería a importar de la forma en que Danmark lo había hecho.

* * *

Regresó al presente con un parpadeo y frunciendo el ceño. La copia-de-Danmark estaba desapareciendo y apareciendo. Uno de los fósforos se había terminado, y el otro lo haría pronto.

La sensación tan familiar de desesperación regresó. Sin querer nada más que la imagen de su amigo, prendió todos los fósforos que quedaban en su mano.

Con la larga flama que se creó, la figura frente a él se veía más clara que nunca. Caminó hacia el rubio, alargando su mano de nuevo. Esta vez, el otro la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos. La calidez que Norge sintió le pareció muy real.

Tan real como le había parecido el toque de Island y de aquél otro chico, y ambos no habían sido más que ilusiones.

Alzó su otra mano y tocó la cara del chico, su cabello. La copia frunció el ceño.

− ¿Y bien? ¿No te da gusto verme?

Incluso sonaba exactamente igual a Danmark.

Norge tomó un profundo respiro y evitó la pregunta.

− Tú no eres el verdadero Danmark.− La acusación fue rebatida con un suspiro fastidiado.

− ¿En serio? ¿Quién crees que soy, el _Hombre de Yule_?

Norge le pegó al otro entre los ojos.

− Te quedarías con todos los regalos.− Frotó sus ojos con sus manos. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, platicando con una aparición que se parecía a su amigo.

− Eh… ¿Norge?− La aparición empezaba a sonar nerviosa.− ¿Estás bien?

− Claro que no.− Espetó, todavía frotándose los ojos.− Estoy congelándome aquí y tengo hambre. Eres un idiota.

− Mira… lo siento, ¿sí? No quería hacerte llorar, es sólo que me estabas acusando de no ser real, y yo… ¡_Vamos_, Norge, deja de _llorar_! Te diré algo: todo es mi culpa, cúlpame todo lo que quieras, sólo…− Y aquí fue cuando Danmark fue empujado al suelo.

Norge le dio la espalda, cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Estaba indeciso entre querer que la ilusión se quedara y querer quedarse solo. ¿Por qué la ilusión tenía que ser tan… _convincente_?

Sintió que el otro le tomaba por la muñeca, alejando su mano de su cara. El rubio se veía preocupado, aprehensivo y un poco triste. Cerró sus ojos.

− Norge, soy yo.− Escuchó que susurraba el otro. Sintió el firme peso de las manos en sus hombros y sintió unos labios cálidos en su frente. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

Escuchó al no-Danmark suspirar. Sintió unas manos posarse en sus mejillas, y sintió que era jalado hacia el otro mientras los labios se posaban sobre sus párpados. Sintió algo apretar dolorosamente su corazón.

Unos labios posándose suavemente sobre los suyos. _Jeg elsker dig, Norge…_

Fue suficiente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y miró a la persona frente a él.

− Dime…− Dijo en casi un susurro, con su voz temblando.− Dime la verdad: ¿en serio eres Danmark?

Un asentimiento.

Recargó su frente contra la del otro con un suspiro, sintiendo unos dedos acariciar su cabello.

− Lo siento, Norge. Debí haber venido antes.

− No, está bien.− Cerró los ojos una vez más, abriéndolos cuando sintió que los dedos se quedaban quietos.

− ¿Qué le pasó a tu broche?

− Tuve qué venderlo para comprar pan.− Sintió que los brazos de su amigo se tensaban.− Danmark… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

− Te llevo conmigo, por supuesto.

Norge recordó la estrella fugaz que había visto antes.

− ¿Al Cielo?− Danmark hizo una mueca.

− ¡No, claro que no! Sé que todos piensan que el Cielo es un lugar lindo y pacífico, pero se vuelve bastante aburrido después de un tiempo. Quiero decir, lo único que haces es cantar, pasear con tus familiares y ancestros o hablar con los ángeles.− Sonrió.− No, nosotros vamos al _Valhalla_.

Norge lo miró.

− Estás bromeando. Ese lugar no existe.− El otro frunció el ceño.

− ¿De qué estás hablando, Norge? ¿No recuerdas las historias que leíamos en el _Edda?_ Claro que el Valhalla existe.− Y ahí empezó, hablando sin parar sobre conocer a los grandes guerreros de la antigüedad, aprender cómo usar armas de verdad y…

Norge lo besó, sonriendo un poco ante cómo Danmark se calló de golpe y le regresó el beso con fervor.

En la mañana, cuando todos dejaban sus casas, encontraron a un muchacho rubio recostado contra una pared de ladrillos, cubierto por una capa de nieve. Un puñado de fósforos usados fue encontrado a cierta distancia. Les entristeció la vista, creyendo que el pobre chico había usado los fósforos para mantenerse caliente y había muerto por el frío cuando todos se habían acabado.

Norge, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, ya estaba a miles de millas de ahí. Se había vuelto a reunir con su amigo Danmark, en un maravilloso lugar donde nunca más se tendría que volver a preocupar por el hambre o el frío.

**

* * *

Mamma (Noruego): mamá**

**Tante Siri: Tante es el noruego de "Tía", y Siri es un apodo para "Sigrid"**

**Por favor, no se tomen en serio lo de la mermelada de arándano, las únicas veces que la he probado es en IKEA.**

**Hallo (danés): Hola**

**Island (Noruego): Islandia**

**Lillebroder (Danés): Hermano pequeño**

**Jørn: Apodo para Jørgen, el equivalente danés de George.**

**Nei (Noruego): No**

**Tak (Danés): Gracias**

**Nevø (Noruego): Sobrino**

**Trygve: Un nombre noruego tomado de (en nórdico antiguo) Tryggvi, que viene del adjetivo t__****ryggr**** ("confiable")**

**Fader (Noruego): Padre**

**Sønn (Noruego): Hijo**

**Svigerinne (Noruego): Cuñada**

**Solveig: Un nombre noruego con el apodo "Sølvi"**

**Moder (Noruego): Madre**

**Fratello (Italiano): Hermano. Norge pensó que ese era el verdadero nombre de Romano.**

**Tradicionalmente, en la víspera de Navidad en Dinamarca, las personas se juntan alrededor del árbol de Navidad y caminan alrededor de él (a pesar de que le llaman "baile") mientras se toman de las manos.**

**Hay una tradición Noruega que se da en la Víspera de Navidad, en donde todas las escobas de la casa son escondidas para que las brujas y los malos espíritus no las roben.**

**Glade jul, dejlige jul (Danés): Noche Silenciosa, Noche Bendita (TN.- Se refiere a la canción _Noche de Paz_****. "Noche de paz, noche de amor".)**

**Jeg elsker dig (Danés): Te amo**

**Jeg ved (Danés): Lo sé**

**Jeg Vet (Noruego): Lo sé**

**Jeg elsker også dig (Noruego): Yo también te amo.**

**Hombre de Yule: El equivalente danés de Santa Claus**

**Valhalla: En la mitología nórdica, el lugar donde las almas de los guerreros irían tras morir en el campo de batalla; no pretendo ofender a nadie religiosamente, es sólo que pensé que Danmark preferiría irse al Valhalla…**

**Edda: Se refiere al Edda en prosa y al Edda poético, que son básicamente colecciones de historias de mitología nórdica.**

_**

* * *

Notas de la Traductora**_

_* "Tisis" es un nombre antiguo que se le daba a la tuberculosis *se larga a llorar*_

_Por fin terminé… ¿a que es bellísima? ;w; Espero que les haya gustado ;D_

_¿Reviews? :D_


End file.
